The present invention is generally directed to liquid toner and developer compositions and to imaging processes thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to improved liquid developer compositions and improved development and imaging processes thereof arising from, for example, including an adhesion promoting compound in the liquid developer.
A significant problem associated with prior art liquid developers, particularly liquid developers that are subsequently laminated is delamination or poor adhesion of the laminate or overcoat to the ink image and to the substrate. The problem is particularly pronounced for laminated images which experience high or variable humidity, and related extreme environmental and temperature fluctuations. Total or partial delamination typically results in deterioration or destruction of the image quality thereby rendering the image incomprehensible and unacceptable from an aesthetic appeal perspective. The foregoing delamination and image degradation problems are particularly acute where the laminate overcoat layer employs a vinyl acrylic adhesive. These and other lamination and image defect problems are solved in embodiments of the present invention.